Wolf's Birthday
by PlatinumOwl
Summary: It's Wolf's Birthday and Alex and Ben have one hell of a day ahead of them. Features K-Unit. Prompt for Broken Promise. Now a three shot.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf's Birthday

"Oi, Alex. Get in here. I need your help." Ben called form the downstairs kitchen. Alex sighed. Ever since the mission in Afghanistan, MI6 had decided that Alex, once again, needed a guardian. It wasn't his fault if one of the terrorist followed him home, or tried to blow up his school, or his house, or the neighbor's cat. Okay, maybe not the school, it was only the science building. It was _always_ the science building. Alex chuckled lightly at the thought.

"What do you need Ben?" Alex asked entering the kitchen. By the counter stood Ben, or Fox, as he had been known at the SAS, struggling with something in a large bowl. Alex couldn't help a small smile at the man. While he had been at MI6 he had come to appreciate the few allies he had, Ben being among them. Walking up behind him, Alex peered into the bowl and burst out laughing. Not a oh-this-is-funny laugh but a holy-hell-this-should-not-exist-thank-whoever-made -it-anyway laugh. Ben huffed.

"I don't see what's so funny." He said glaring down at the laughing boy. Alex couldn't help it, he really couldn't. There, in all his 5'11, previously talented SAS man turned successful spy glory, was MI6 Agent Daniels fighting a bowl of cookie dough. Oatmeal by the looks of it. Which, in all honesty wasn't that funny, but it was the color. The dough was _pink_! How was he supposed to react?

"Sorry Ben, it's just so _pink_. How the hell did you manage that anyway? We don't have any pink food dye." Alex said recovering.

"I, I mixed some of the colors." Ben said shifting slightly.

"How? Last I checked we only had the colors purple, blue and yellow. Unless…no." He said peering at Ben as the other man shifted uneasily." You _did_! I am so telling K-Unit!" Alex started laughing again as Ben flushed.

"It's not what you think okay? These are for a charity event tomorrow and I was asked to use this color." Ben said defensively.

"Oh?" Alex asked raising one eyebrow. "So these _aren't _for the get together with K-Unit tomorrow to celebrate Wolf's birthday, and you _didn't_ accidently grab the pink when trying to find red, since it's Wolf's favorite color?" Ben sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. So I made one little mistake with the coloring. We're out of the ingredients to make another batch and it's already too late for another run to the store, so I'm stuck here. Help me out?" Ben pleaded. Alex smirked.

"You dug your own grave you know." Alex said, smirk growing wider as Ben nodded in defeat. Ever since they had started living together, Alex had been the chef for all intents and purposes. It wasn't so much that Ben couldn't cook but, that if he ever tried, they would probably have to find a new house by the end of it. Something Ben was rather ashamed to admit, so naturally, the first time Ben started requesting Alex make more portions of food, it had seemed reasonable. That is, until he realized that it wasn't just Ben enjoying the food. As far as K-Unit was concerned, Ben was an excellent chef and Alex was lucky to have him, and while Ben had never actually taken credit, he had never denied it either. Which is probably why Wolf requested that, if anyone were to bring a home cooked meal, it be Ben and, by unknown extension, Alex.

"Alex, I swear, I will set the record straight or whatever you want, just help me out here. Wolf will kill me if I try to get him to eat pink cookies." Ben said, all but begging. Alex let out fake sigh.

"Well I guess I could, just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Ben assured quickly. Alex couldn't help an amused smile.

"Eagle doesn't get any." Ben nodded. He could understand that. Eagle was already hyper, without the sugar.

"Great, then let's get to work, pass me the flour, about two cups of water and some sugar." Alex ordered, and the two began working into the night.

88888888888

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear James-ey, happy birthday to you!~~" Eagle sang, horribly off key. Wolf still wincing, moved to punch the childish man.

"Damn it Eagle. I told you not to sing." Wolf growled.

"Aw, but Wolfie, how was I supposed to resist giving you the sweet sound of my voice?" Eagle asked winking at him. Wolf tackled the man. Snake, Fox and Alex, standing by the table, watched amused.

"So Fox, Cub, any news?" Snake asked. Alex shook his head while Ben smiled.

"Oh you know, this and that." Snake nodded, accepting the answer. He understood that the two had secretive lives and, that if they ever needed him, they would let him know.

"Hey, that's right, what _have_ the two super-spies been doing lately?" Eagle asked detangling himself from Wolf. Ben scoffed.

"Please, the only 'super-spy' is Cub over here and you know it. I'm still his protégé, for all intents and purposes." Ben said. Alex chuckled lightly.

"Hey if I were you I'd be impressed. You've lasted longer than most."

"Oh?" Snake asked. "How long was the record?"

"A month." Alex said smugly. Wolf looked at him confused.

"But Fox has been around at least three, and he's fine. What happened to the others?" Alex just shrugged.

"Well then, can you tell me who they are? Maybe we could talk." Ben suggested. He was curious as well.

"That would be rather difficult." Alex said carefully.

"Why's that?" Ben asked.

"Well, we would need a psychic to ever start." Snake, Wolf and Eagle all looked at Alex in confusion while Ben blanched.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked, in spite of himself.

"He means that none of them have survived." Ben said, sounding a little shaken.

"Yep." Alex said cheerfully. "You've lasted the longest, though, in retrospect, it is still up in the air."

"How do you mean?" Snake asked.

"Well, they all died the first mission in. Although, one died while we were at a café getting acquainted. Assassination attempt for me that got him instead." Alex said with a shrug as Ben paled further.

"I don't suppose I could convince Blunt to assign me a different senior field agent?" Ben inquired.

"Probably not, we actually make a pretty good team. You'll survive, probably." Alex said, keeping a straight face.

"Anyway," Snake said, cutting in. "why don't we start eating?" The others nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Fox. Cub has a 100% success rate, right? You're in good hands. Right, Cub?" Eagle asked. Alex hid a smile and shrugged in a distracted manner as he looked over the different dishes. Ben looked ready to faint.

"Relax Ben, as long as you keep your head, you'll be fine." Alex assured him. Ben nodded slightly, still looking worried. Wolf and Snake on the other hand were practically moaning in delight.

"Damn Cub, if you get this kind of food every day, it's no wonder you're so good." Wolf said. Alex almost sighed. For some reason, Wolf just couldn't bring himself to admit that Alex had actual ability. He was constantly giving credit for Alex's accomplishments to outside factors. Like the time in Paris, when Alex brought down a drug cartel, it was the timing of the French police. Or the time in North Korea, with the nukes. It was the stupidity of his opponents. Even the time in South Africa, when it was just him against a well-armed, well informed military base of Nazis (don't ask). Wolf had claimed the heat had made them lazy and lax. Alex shook his head slightly. Moving to the kitchen he went to grab some more food.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked quietly from behind him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Alex said, equally quiet. Ben walked closer till he was next to Alex, and leaned against the counter.

"No, you're not. Tell me." Ben said, sternly but with obvious kindness. Alex let out a sigh. He trusted Ben, he did. He just didn't think it was fair to him to push off all his problems onto the guy.

"It's nothing, really." Alex said again, more firmly. Slowly Ben nodded, though it was obvious he didn't believe him.

"You don't have to lie, you know. Not about that. I get it if you don't trust me-"

"I do trust you." Alex muttered.

"-but I had hoped you'd have enough respect for me to not lie so blatantly." Ben finished as though Alex hadn't spoken. They stayed standing there in quietly a few moments.

"It's just he never acknowledges me. No matter what." Alex said finally, breaking the silence. Ben nodded.

"He just doesn't want to see the obvious. We're meant to protect kids and other people, to see a child out there protecting he people who should be protecting _him_, isn't something anyone wants to face. Just give him some time. He'll come around, even if he does it kicking and screaming." Ben assured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Alex suppressed a flinch. Ben must have noticed because the hand was gone a moment later.

"Hey, you really are amazing, you know that? What other fifteen year old can say they've saved the world? More than once even. You've paid the price for it as well. Wolf respects you Cub. It'll just take some time for him to realize that." Alex nodded, feeling slightly better.

"We should probably head back out there. Don't want to leave them alone too long. Who knows what they'll do." Alex said before walking towards the door.

"And Fox, thanks."

"You're welcome Cub."

"Hey, where've you two been? We have a situation!" Snake said, hurrying towards them. Both spies were immediately on alert, having been trained to deal with any situation. Before Snake could explain however, an overly excited Eagle burst into the room with what appeared to be disorientated Wolf on his back.

"Guysguysguys. Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat? Foxmakesthebestcookiesever. TheytastesoamazingalthoughIcouldtastealotoffooddye ,butthat'sokaybecauseitwasstillsuperdeliciousanddo esanyoneelsesmelldog? IsmelldogIwonderwhatkindofdog, Ilovepoodlesmyself. Iknowstrangechoicebutheywecan'tallbesupertoughallt hetime. Youknow,Ihavethisauntwholivesingeorgiaand-OHMYGOSH ISTHATASQUIREL!" Eagle shouted before jumping out the nearest window along with a terrified looking Wolf, still attached to his back.

"Well he won't be forgetting this birthday anytime soon." Ben said chuckling slightly. Alex however was not. Turning slowly he glared at Ben.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Alex asked in an icy voice.

"Um, no?" Ben said, making it sound more like a question.

"I believe I had you promise not to let Eagle eat any of the cookies." Alex said, his voice still icy. Ben scratched the back of his head nervously, inching slowly towards the window Eagle had just exited out of.

"We don't know that he ate any cookies." Ben reasoned.

"Yes we do. The idiot said so himself." Snake and Ben looked at him in shock.

"You could _understand_ that?" Snake asked, the wonder obvious in his voice. Alex ignored him and kept his eyes on Ben.

"Well, you know, I-" Ben stuttered out before jumping out the window. Alex sprinted over and looked out only to see the man already half a block away.

"YOU LYING SCOUNDRAL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Alex shouted. Hearing a chuckle he whirled around.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you didn't jump out of the window after him." Snake said. Alex looked at him amused.

"And why would I do that? He has to come back eventually and I am a very patient person." Snake chuckled again.

"Oh he's in for it now." Snake said chuckling.

"Of course he is." Alex said scoffing. "He broke a promise."


	2. Chapter 2: I Know

"Hey Fox!" Wolf called. Ben looked up from his report.

"Wolf? Snake? _Eagle_? What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked torn between amusement and horror.

"We were on loan to MI6, something with Paris and a drug cartel. Turns out we weren't really needed." Snake explained. Ben nodded slowly.

"Okay, so why are you _still_ here?"

"What, you don't want us here?" Eagle asked looking like a kicked puppy.

"No, it's just, I'm on my lunch break-"

"Good, then you can come out with us." Wolf said, grabbing him. Ben dodged the arm easily.

"I already have something." He explained.

"What, home-made lunch? Please, there is no way it can be better than Frenzio." Wolf said lunging for him again. Ben ducked.

"No, this is definitely better." Ben argued. Wolf had given up tryig to catch the elusive spy and stood next to Snake.

"Fine. Prove it." Wolf demanded.

"What?" Ben asked blankly, not understanding.

"Give me some, I'll be the judge." Ben snorted.

"No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because it's delicious and I'm not sharing."

"Well too bad, I'm your unit leader and I order you to share."

"Too bad, you're not my unit leader anymore. I'm in MI6 now, not SAS."

"Doesn't matter, you're still a part of K-Unit no matter where you work."

"I'm high rank than you."

"No, _Cub_ it. _You're_ still just a newbie. Can't believe you have him as boss."

"Hey, he's a good boss. Even if he never does his paperwork."

"Doesn't matter. Give me your lunch."

"No. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You can keep saying it. I want it and I'm gonna get it."

"Why are you so insistent? It's just a lunch."

"Exactly, it's just a lunch. Now share."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"N-EAGLE!" Ben yelled. Eagle looked up from the bowl and slurped another noodle.

"Wrhast?"

"THAT'S MY LUNCH!" Eagle swallowed.

"Yeah, and it's delicious." Wolf snatched it.

"Let me try." Wolf said grouchily. " Hey, this isn't half bad."

"My turn." Snake said taking the bowl. Ben watched helplessly as the his delicious Alex made lunch was passed between the remaining members of K-Unit. When he finally got the bowl back it was empty.

"You guys suck." Ben moaned, sulking. Wolf smirked.

"You should have just shared." Ben glared at him.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath.

888888888888

"Hey Fox." Snake said, walking in.

"No." Ben said turning around and walking back towards the elevators.

"Oh no you don't." Wolf said tackling him to the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Ben moaned from underneath Wolf (A.N.: now isn't that a nice image).

"Lunch." Eagle said. Ben looked at them warily.

"What about lunch?" He asked tiredly.

"Make us lunch." Wolf said, still pinning him.

"What?!" Ben asked shocked.

"Make. Us. Lunch. Tomorrow." Wolf said slowly, as though speaking into an incompetent. Ben struggled underneath him.

"Why?" He asked, still struggling. Eagle walked over and sat on his chest to help keep him down.

"Because it was tasty and I want more!~~" Eagle said in a sing song voice, shifting on top of him.

"Ugh, damn it Eagle. Get off me. You weigh a ton."

"Hey!" Eagle said indignant. Wolf snickered. Ben sent a pleading look to Snake.

"Alright, get off him. The both of you." Snake said, taking pity on the fox. Eagle jumped up while Wolf released him slowly, watching him for any indicators that he would run.

"Look. If I bring you some lunch tomorrow, will you leave me alone? Seriously, you _know_ where we are. I can't have people tackling me by the elevator." Ben said in defeat.

"Alright. I still can't believe you can cook. What with all those mishaps with the rations." Wolf said moving back.

"Hey! Those weren't my fault. If Eagle hadn't distracted me, it wouldn't have caught on fire." Ben defended. Snake snorted.

"Yeah, because the fact that you left it on an _open fire,_ had absolutely nothing to do with it." He said sarcastically. Ben shrugged.

"I thought it would cook it faster."

"Uh-huh. See this is why we can't believe it. Whatever, just bring the food alright?"

"Sure, sure. Just get out of here." Ben said resigned.

888888888888

"Why?" Alex asked. Ben shuffled slightly.

"Well, I was hoping for more to, you know, have it when you're not here. For a mission or something." Ben explained. Alex looked at him curiously before nodding slowly.

"Sure, I guess I could make extra." Ben smiled.

"Thanks."

888888888888

"Here you go, you bunch of free loaders." Ben said tossing them each a bowl.

"Yay! Tasty food!" Eagle said diving for his. Ben had made a point to throw that one a little too far left, resulting in a crash on the floor.

"Ow." The rest ignored their idiotic member and began to eat.

"Mmm, damn Fox. This is great." Wolf said gruffly. Snake nodded in agreement.

"I don't know. You guys could just be so use to mush by now that anything tastes great." Ben said doubtfully. Eagle shook his head almost violently.

"No way. We went to this little Mexican restaurant yesterday, ugh. That was terrible. Worse than the mush, if you can believe it." Wolf and Snake both stopped eating a moment, turning an interesting shade of green. Ben looked at them amused.

"Oh, come on. Nothing is as bad as mush." Ben said shaking his head.

"You don't understand Fox, Eagle isn't exaggerating. It was that bad." Wolf said, sounding queasy. Ben just shook his head.

"I have to get back to work. See you guys later." Ben said walking away. A course of 'byes' were heard behind him.

888888888888

"So how was work?" Alex asked, cooking lasagna. Ben shrugged.

"Alright I suppose nothing particularly worth mentioning. Well, besides the usual plea for you to actually do your paperwork." Ben said, a small amount of amusement lacing his voice. Alex snorted.

"Yeah right. I hate paperwork. Besides, that's what you're for." He said cheekily. Ben grimaced.

"That is a serious abuse of your power." Alex shrugged.

"I'm fifteen. Of course I'm gonna abuse the power. Besides, you don't have homework and make-up work on top of paperwork." Alex said irritated. He always had so much work to do. Alex toyed with the idea of just quitting school. He was already an official agent for MI6, he couldn't escape anymore, so what was the point of trying for a different future? He probably wouldn't make it to eighteen anyway. Alex snorted quietly under his breath.

"So, would you mind if I invited K-Unit over for a pot luck?" Alex asked casually. Ben froze.

"What?"

"Oh you know. A pot luck. With K-Unit." Alex said slowly. Ben grimaced. That was the second time in as many days that someone had felt the need to talk to him like he was slow.

"Alright, what gave me a way?" Ben asked, knowing he had lost. Again. Alex laughed.

"For a mission or something? You're my partner. If I go on a mission, you do to. I'm going to have to teach you how to lie better." Alex said, smirking.

"How much do you know?"

"An open fire Ben? Really? I knew better when I was five." Alex said laughing again. Ben looked at him and sighed, a small smile on his face.

"I should have known you'd know."

"Of course. When will you learn that you can never get anything past me?"

"Probably never. After all, you're supposed to teach me till I can."

"Oh, that'll be the day." Alex said laughing and this time, Ben joined in.

"Wolf's birthday is in three days." Ben said.

"I know." Alex said, moving the pan into the oven.

"They want to have the party here." Ben stated.

"I know." Alex repeated. Ben stared at him a moment.

"You're something else." He said finally.

"I know." Alex replied with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

worldtravellingfly

V.I.D Vishii

**Thanks for the reviews and giving me a reason to not feel as guilty for putting off paperwork. **

**Also: I do not, in this world, own Alex Rider. Keep going Anthony Horowitz!**

8888888888

Ben was nervous. Not the usual I-wonder-if-she'll-like-me nervous, but full blown sleep-with-one-eye-open nervous. It had been a week since the Eagle Incident (as he had been referring to it in his head) and Alex had yet to act any different as usual.

When Ben had snuck back into the house at 2 a.m. he had expected to see the boy on his bed with several torture devices and, quite possibly, stroking a hairless cat. When he had found neither a devious Alex, nor a hairless feline, Ben had gotten nervous. What was Alex planning? Why wasn't he doing anything? Ben had been walking on egg shells all week. Alex, on the other hand, was completely normal. Ben wasn't sure what to do. He _knew_ there was no way Alex had forgotten. He _never_ forgot to get revenge and just because Ben was his partner and adoptive father didn't mean he would get away.

Walking down the stairs, he checked around for Alex. No sign. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Ben went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Grabbing a bowl and some milk, he went to look at the, rather extensive, cereal choices. Humming softly he reached his favorite, Count Chocula. He had bought it under the pretense that he wanted Alex to try it, though with the look Alex had sent him, he wondered why he had bothered. Which brought Ben to another point. Alex knew Count Chocula was Ben's favorite cereal. What if he had done something to it for revenge?

Reluctantly he put the cereal and milk away and reached for an apple. For a moment he held the apple. Alex, wouldn't go as far as to sabotage the apples, would he? Ben sat staring at the apple. Maybe if he cut it up he could see inside and determine if it had been tampered with, but then, what if it was something he couldn't see? Ben shook his head. He was being paranoid. Still….better safe than sorry. Putting back the apple he moved to the fridge and took out a few eggs and a frying pan.

No matter how good Alex was, not even he would mess with the eggs. Whistling now he prepared himself some scrambled eggs before leaving for the office. The pairs' latest mission had taken them to Spain to deal with a petty gang. Of course, as with all of the missions Alex was on, it had escalated to the point where they were suddenly involved with a slave ring and several powerful political individuals who intended to raise an army and conquer the world. The explosions, ammo and gadgets alone would take months to file for, not to mention the assassination attempts and stolen cars. Ben sighed.

If only Alex would do his half of the paperwork. Ben wasn't actually upset with Alex, he was still a kid after all, and all the missions were constantly causing him to miss school, both during and after for recovery. He knew the kid had it rough, and wanted to help. Still though, all that _damn_ paperwork. Other agents rarely had a quarter of the stuff Ben did. About to open the front door, he hesitated.

What if Alex had done something to the door? Ben was the only one who actually bothered to use it. Alex was always just using windows, said something about it being practice and it being faster. Idly, he wondered if Alex ever jumped out of a window at school. He was always complaining about how his history teacher was so boring he almost _did_ jump out the window. Ben had met his history teacher and couldn't stop an amused smile at the thought of the old bags face if Alex ever did leave via the window. Ben wasn't worried about him jumping from a second story building. He had seen Alex do it before when he was late for school. Ben remembered the miniature heart attack he had when he had first seen him do it. Jumped right out his bedroom window, into some bushes and then biked away.

Deciding not to use the door he went to the window next to it and went out. Losing his balance he fell into the shrubs just outside the window. Insanely, he momentarily thought Alex had planted the shrub there just to get at him. But the moment passed and he was sane again. Standing up, he grimaced at the state of his suit. What had once been a pressed black suit, with white undershirt and dark blue tie, was now a slightly wrinkled, still black, suit with a slightly brown undershirt and crumpled tie. Shaking himself off, he went to his car. Just before touching the handle he stopped. Alex had said he wanted to borrow the car yesterday and Ben had let him in hopes of getting back into his good graces. Had Alex done something to it? Was that his revenge? For a moment two sides of Ben warred with each other. On one hand, he was being much too paranoid; thinking everything he did was somehow going to bite him in the butt. On the other, this _was_ Alex. Who knew what that boy could do?

Sighing, Ben once again decided to be safe rather than sorry. He would be late a good fifteen minutes late, but it looked like he was taking the tube. Sighing again, he started walking.

8888888888888

"Hey Ben, what's been up with you lately?" Mike asked. Mike was the agent that had an office besides Ben. Ben looked up, bags under his eyes.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong? Everything's fine. Perfect even." Ben said sounding crazed and in all honesty, he was a bit crazed. It had been a month. One month. Since he had broken his promise to Alex and by now, he was at the end of his line.

"Right, well, good job then." Mike said nervously, returning to his office. Ben nodded smiling. He felt oddly light headed. By the third week, Ben had become so paranoid that he stopped sleeping normally. Now he slept maybe four hours, every night. The lack of food since the second week was also getting to him. He had gotten suspicious of the pizza delivery guy, for goodness sake. Asking him a million and one questions to see if Alex had hired him to do something to the pizza, and even then, he hadn't taken so much as a bite. Ben could almost feel himself going insane.

8888888888888

Alex watched as Ben stood swaying slightly, glaring at the house. Well, kinda. It was more of a glazed stare. Alex noted, looking through the window. Slowly, as though waking up, Ben started moving towards the house only to collapse on the porch.

Alex sighed. It was tie to call Snake.

888888888888888

"He has severe sleep deprivation and appears under-fed, so with a good few nights rest and meals, he should be fine." Snake told Alex, closing Ben's bedroom door behind him. Alex nodded.

"How exactly did he end up like this? Last I heard, neither of you were on a mission. What exactly did you do?" Snake asked, narrowing his eyes. Alex shrugged.

"I didn't do anything."

"And why don't I believe that?" Snake asked sarcastically.

"I really didn't. He did this to himself."

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Alex. What did you do?" Snake asked quietly. Alex sighed.

"I told you Darren, I didn't do anything. All I did was live normally." Alex said looking Snake in the eye. Slowly, Snake nodded.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything for a few days beside sleep and eat, alright?"

"Alright."

"He should wake up soon. Call me?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Snake." Alex said sincerely.

"Not a problem. I told you to call me whenever you needed to me, if anything I should thank you." Alex looked at him curiously.

"Thank me? Why? _You_ helped _me_ remember?"

"You trusted me to help you. From someone who doesn't really trust anyone, it means a lot. So thank you." Snake said simply. Alex knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop a rush of warmth for the unit medic. He was almost as brotherly as Ben and Alex appreciated that.

"You deserve it." Alex said quietly.

"Doesn't matter." Snake said, trying to wave it off.

"No, it does. I trust you Snake. Thank you for helping me." Alex said, making a point to look the other man in the eyes. Snake nodded slightly.

"I have to go. See you around Cub."

"See you around Snake."

8888888888888

"Ugh." Ben groaned, clutching his head.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Startled, Ben jumped slightly.

"Alex? What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Ben asked confused.

"You fell over on the porch from exhaustion and malnutrition. Something you want to tell me Ben?" Alex asked, a smirk playing around the end of his lips. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"I just fell over? You didn't do _anything_?" He asked suspicious.

"Nope." Alex said, smirk full blown. "You did it _all _by yourself." Ben laid back down with a groan.

"You never did anything did you? Never touched my cereal, or the fruit? Didn't mess with the front door or my bed? Made no contact with the pizza delivery guy to get me back?" Ben asked, sounding desperate. Alex's smirk morphed into a grin of childish delight.

"None, I did nothing."

"You're a right bastard." Ben said, covering his eyes and, hopefully, his blush. He had been duped by one of the oldest tricks in the book, and by a child no less. A brilliant, deadly child, but still a child. Alex seemed to read his mind.

"Don't feel too bad Ben. This is me we're talking about. You never had a chance." Alex said laughing slightly.

"I think I know why you have the devil's luck. You are the devil." Alex just continued laughing.

"Well then, maybe next time, you'll keep your promise." Ben nodded.

"Definitely. I have no desire to do that again."

"Good, than you can make me one now." Alex said nodding his approval.

"What is it?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Don't die." Alex said, staring at him solemnly, all traces of previous mirth gone. "Now that I know you will keep your promise, promise me you won't die. Not now." Ben searched Alex's face, trying to understand. Finding something, he felt his face soften and a fond smile come onto his face.

"I can't promise that Alex. You know that as well as I." Alex nodded a bit sadly.

"Alright then, promise me something else than."

"Yes?"

"Don't give in without a fight."

"Okay."

"Promise?" Alex asked, suddenly looking a lot younger and vulnerably than Ben had ever seen him.

"Promise." Ben confirmed, smiling at his devilish ward.


End file.
